Lightning and Butterflies
by FeliciaSueLynn
Summary: Cha Su Lyn is a cheerful and optimistic girl, that is until she is hit by the car of SHINee, driven by Kim Kibum otherwise known as Key. She then becomes paralyzed and her mother leaves her. Key feels responsible to he offers to take care of her.
1. Chapter 1

Jonghyun- show off

Taemin-shy, cute childish

Onew-proper and nice

Minho-quiet, shy

Key- mysterious, arrogant

My name is Cha Su Lyn. I am 19, and have no life. What's worse, my father died not so long ago, my mother still hasn't gotten over it.

"Omma, I'm off." I yell as I run out the door.

"Okay. Be back right after work please."

"Araso, Omma."

I run quickly to work. I don't have the money to go to college, otherwise I would be there. I cross the street, and look at my watch.

"Oh, shit, I'm gonna be late." I start running.

Currently I work at a Korean BBQ joint, but one day I want to be a singer, hopefully. Sadly though, none of my auditions have gone well, but I take it all in stride.

I keep running, I finally get there.

"You're late." My boss, Go Eun Seung, yell at me.

"I know, I'm sorry I got caught up with my omma this morning."

"Fine, don't do it again, now quickly get to work."

I bow and thank her. I rush inside and get to work. My work day passes by slowly, uneventful.

"Consamida." I say and bow as the last customer of mine leaves, "I'm leaving."

"Araso." Eun Seung says.

I run out of the building, happy to be in the fresh air. I start my walk back to my home. I'm in such a good mood I start singing as I walk. I start crossing the street, I forgot to look. The next thing I know I'm on the pavement, my side is killing me.

What's happening? My mind is all fuzzy from the pain. I open my eyes and I'm surrounded by 5 handsome boys. What the hell is going on?

I go to sit up, but I quickly give up when a sharp pain shoots through my body lighting my entire right side on fire.

"We need to get her to a hospital." One of the boys says.

The others nod. That's all I can remember though, I passed out from the pain.

When I wake up I see white all around me and my side is throbbing along with my head. When I finally get the blood in my head to relax a little I hear voices talking around me.

"Look I think she's finally waking up." someone says.

"Yea her eyes are open, but can she hear us."

I try to speak but it doesn't my mouth doesn't work.

I nod. They all look surprised. I shoot a questioning glance at them.

"The, uh, doctor said you wouldn't be able to move for a while..." a boy with ginger, shaggy hair says.

"Yea, it seems we may have hit a special nerve which controls most movement in your body. But you seem to be recovering well." A boy with ginger, short hair adds.

I nod again, I don't know what else to do. I may be paralyzed is what I got from that conversation. What the hell am I supposed to do?

I try to speak again, but it works I'm completely flabbergasted.

"What do you mean?" Is what comes out.

They all stare in amazement again.

"They thought you would be paralyzed, but I guess not." a guy with blonde hair says, "That's good for you Key."

A guy with black, shiny, shaggy hair nods solemnly.

"What's your name? You didn't have any identification with you." The first guy says.

"It's, uh, Cha Su Lyn." I say, why was that so difficult to get out though?

"Wow, that's really pretty but different..." one of them says, I didn't see who though.

I feel my eyes flutter before I fall back asleep I mumble, "Make sure you call my mom."

I pass out again.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up only one of the boys from before is there and my mother. Oh thank god they told her.

"Omma..." I say weakly.

She has tears in her eyes, " Oh thank god."

She rushes over to me and grabs my hand.

Wait, why don't I feel her hand on mine. What's wrong? Why can't I feel anything but my head?

"What? Why can't I feel you?"

"Hunny, you're paralyzed..."

I feel tears sting my eyes. "I'm paralyzed, but I though..."

"Your feeling and movement may come back but it may not..."

The tears burn now and I can't help but let them run down my face. The boy, Key I think, stands up and comes over to me.

"I'm so sorry...It's all my fault, I shouldn't have let them distract me.."

I shake my head, "No I should have looked...Oh god, Omma what are we going to do, I won't be able to get in and out of our house in a wheel chair, and we don't have enough many for anything I'm most likely going to need..."

"Don't worry hunny we'll figure something out, araso?"

"Mm..." I say.

"I-I can help." Key suddenly says.

"How?" I inquire.

"I have a lot of money...I'm from a famous band called SHINee."

My eyes widen. I've heard of them, but never listened to them. I am more into American girl singers.

"I-I can't really take care of her..." Omma says. "I don't have the time, I work all the time, what am I going to do Su...?"

"I'm sorry, Omma. Don't worry about me, araso? I'll figure something out, ne?"

Omma nods.

"I'll take care of you until your paralysis goes away...After all it is my fault..."

"Anio. It's fine. I'll figure something out."

"Su, I think you should do it. I trust him, he hasn't left your side since this happened."

"Omma!"

"Shh...It will be fine. I-I didn't tell you, but I got offered a steady job in the country but you can't come even if you weren't paralyzed. Please Su, just let him take care of you."

"Actually...it won't be me alone...I live with my band."

"So I'd be living with 5 guys. Omma! Really?!"

"Mm." She says and nods her head.

"Aish. Fine. Only for you Omma." I say, "When can I get outta here anyway?"

"The doctor has to run some more tests and then you can come to my house." Key says.

I nod. I am scared. I'm not going to lie. I've never had a boyfriend let alone co-habitated with a guy and now I have to co-habitat with 5 guys. What's a girl to do?

"Su Lyn...I have to go now, take care. My bus leaves in an hour. I'll call you once I have a phone."

I nod, tears stinging my eyes once again. I just lost my mobility and my mother in the same day. I turn my head unable to do anything else to hide my tears from Key.

He just looks at me then sits back down.

When I've calmed down and my tears have dried up I say, "You should go home, shower, rest. I'm not going anywhere."

I laugh feebly at my pitiful attempt at a joke. He cracks a smile but that's it. His face goes right back to stoic and she shakes his head no.

"Ok..."

I want to turn over but I can't, I'm so uncomfortable. There isn't anything I can do to help myself. This is ridiculous. How can I live like this knowing I may not EVER get my feeling and movement back?

I lay there bored out of my mind. I start singing, unable to do anything else with myself.

_'Han go ru man kum_

_Gu del bo ne myon_

_Nun mu ri na_

_Han go rum man kum_

_Gu de ga ga myon_

_to nun mu ri hu lo wa_

_So nul po do do_

_son ne mi ro do_

_da hul su om nun_

_go su ro gu de ga_

_nun de jap ji mo _

_ta go na nul_

_go ma nit jo_

_O to ka jo_

_O to ka jo_

_Gu de ga to na_

_Ga ne yo_

_O to ka jo_

_O to ka jo_

_Nal du ga to na_

_Ga ne yo_

_Sa rang he yo _

_Sa rang he yo'_

He interrupts me, "What is that song? And just so you know your voice is beautiful."

"Uhh...Comsamnida," I say, "And it's What should I do by Park Da Ye."

"It's got wonderful lyrics."

"I know."

We stop talking and I pick up the song where I left off. I continue singing until Key's band mates come back to hear the good news.

They all file in one after another. They all have confused looks gracing there handsome faces. I have to live with these guys. God save me.

"Key what's going on?" asks a guy with shoulder length, wavy, black hair. I didn't notice him before.

"Well, Cha Su Lyn's mother can't take care of her and went off on a job in the country that she can't take Su Lyn with to, so Su Lyn is going to live with us. We're going to take care of her."

Their eyes widen, and no one says I word. I get nervous. What if they say no? What will happen to me then...?


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT!?" the blonde one says, "How in the world can you let her live with us? What if she just did this knowing who we are?"

"Yes, Jonghyun, she purposely walked in front of our car and paralyzed herself." Key says sarcastically, "Come on guys it's the list we can do."

There's no other protests from the group so Key starts introducing everyone. I just put hair with faces, it's the easiest for me to remember them by.

The guy with long hair, Minho I think, says, "One thing...How are we supposed to take care of her with out busy schedule?"

"Remember we're on a break for a couple months." Taemin, I think says, he is cute as a button.

At that time the doctor comes in and starts running tests on me. The first thing he does is press points of my body with a sharp instrument to see if I feel pain. Then he runs a pen like thing across the bottom of my foot. I don't feel any of this though.

My usual cheerful and optimistic demeanor is now gone. I have no hope that I will every regain feeling. It's already been two days.

I voice my opinion to the doctor, he says " Su Lyn, it will take at least a couple weeks to tell how well your chances of regained feeling actually are. I thought you wouldn't be talking or moving your head and you are. That's a good sign. Don't give up yet."

All I can do is nod. I can't help but give up hope. What if you could no longer do anything by yourself?

That's all I can think about. I even forget that the boys are in there. All my mind can focus on is the negative. I'm living with 5 guys who are completely unknown to me. I'm paralyzed and may never be able to do anything for or by myself again, and my mother left me to go to a job in the country.

The only thing I can do now is sing. It's the only thing that doesn't require anything but my voice and head. At least I'll get some practice in, I joke weakly to myself.

Around 5 everyone files out except this time Minho stays, Key finally goes home. It was a bit awkward, just me and Minho. He is very quiet, shy almost. When I finally get so bored I don't know what to do with myself I start singing again. This time it's an American band that I love. It's I swear this time I mean it by Mayday Parade.

I didn't start from the beginning, I don't remember the beginning very well, and English is a rough language.

_'I'm outdated, overrated, morning seems so far away  
So I'll sing a melody and hope to God she's listening sleeping softly while I sing  
And I'll be your memories, your lullaby for all the times, hoping that my voice could get it right  
If luck is on my side tonight, my clumsy tongue will make it right  
And risk the touch it isn't much but it's enough  
To form imaginary lines, forget your scars we'll forget mine  
The hours change so fast  
Oh God please make this last'_

I stop there, I don't want to keep going. I really just want to die. I feel tears slip from my eyes yet again. I can't do this, that's what's running through my head. My thoughts keep spiraling on like that.

"What song is that?" I jump. I wasn't expecting him to talk.

"Uh..It's uh I swear this time I mean it by Mayday Parade. They're American." I say quietly, trying not to let him see the tears running slowly down my cheeks.

He nods, but starts singing one of his own songs. It's pretty good. I couldn't catch all the lyrics though, I was concentrating on his voice. It was deep but sweet at the same time.

He stopped suddenly when he realized I was staring at him then blushed and looked down at his hands. He was fidgeting. We both stayed silent, in the dark. Then I fell asleep.

When I woke up Key was in the room again, and there was no sign of Minho.

"Oh good you're awake. The doctor said you can come home now, your mother had already packed your stuff so it's at the house. Right now the nurse is getting the paper work ready."

I just nod, still processing it. I'm not even close to awake yet. He walks out of the room to go do something.

The doctor comes in and runs the same tests he did yesterday.

"Well, your good to go. You'll be going to physical therapy every Tuesday and Thursday."

I nod again and he walks out.

My fingers twitch. "OH MY GOD!" I yell.

Key and a couple nurses come rushing in.

"What? What's wrong?" One of the nurses asks.

"My fingers twitched, and I felt it." I say a smile breaking across my face.

"That's great." Key says.

Thee nurses give me a dirty look, "Don't scream for something like that."

I nod a little ashamed, but still too entirely happy. Maybe one day I will be able to walk again, to dance and sing again. To do something for myself.

I'm happier now, I'm hopeful. Key notices the difference.

"Just that little thing made you this happy."

"Mm." I say smiling widely.

He chuckles a little than walks back out to continue doing what he had to to get me out of this god forsaken place.

A nurse comes in with a wheel chair, "You're good to go."

She smiles at me and Key comes in to help. First they turn my so my feet are hanging off the bed. They sit me up and then pull me to my feet. It was weird I was on my feet but I couldn't feel floor. Or the pressure of my body on my legs. All I felt was the wooziness from finally standing up after laying down for so long.

They quickly sit me down in the wheel chair, they wheel me to a van that has a special lift for me, it also has a driver.

That's weird. Key looks at me and something in my face must have given it away because he says, "This is your special driver, and in the passenger seat is your caretaker. I thought you would be more comfortable with a girl."

"Ahh, consamnida." I say. He just smiles lightly at me and then sits down behind the driver. Well, at least my real care taker is a girl. That's good.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I know Key is waking me up saying, "We're here, Su lyn. Time to get up."

I open my eyes and look out the window. The house is huge and the entire front ground floor is glass windows, even a glass door. The second floor had white concrete for walls with windows here and there.

They use lift to get me out of the van and wheel me into the house.

"This is seriously where I'm going to live?" I ask incredulous.

Taemin comes in the room. "Yea what's wrong with it?" He asks looking around the house self consciously.

"Uh nothing, I've just never lived in such a nice house before..."

Taemin and Key exchange a look, and Key continues to roll me around and give me a tour of the house. I was amazed, the house, was obviously lived in and yet it had an elevator like they were expecting me. Finally they bring me to my room and it's full of my stuff they set it all out. Even my music was all there. Everything I had collected over the years. I was happy.

The caretaker came in and Key left. She introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Hye Kyung Mi."

I smile at her, and ask her to put on some music and we talk. I tell her everything that is on my mind and she just listens. She is very understanding and nice. I am glad Key hired her.

By the time I'm done talking the CD has finished and I'm parched. She gives me something to drink.

"Consamnida." I say to her and smile, "Sorry I made you listen to all that."

"It's fine, hun, really. I love listening to people's stories. Yours seems very trying, and I hope it gets better."

I nod and smile, "Can we go for a walk?" I ask.

She nods, opens my door, and wheels me out. I feel bad, having to be totally dependent on some else.

My nose itches, instinctively I go to scratch it. My hand actually does it.

"Did you really just scratch your nose?" Kyung mi asks.

I nod excitedly, another smile breaking widely across my lips

"AHHHH!!!" Kyung Mi says excitedly,

All of the boys come rushing at us.

"What?" Jonghyun asks out of breath.

"I can move my arm and hand." I say waving it around.


	4. Chapter 4

"AISH! You seriously yelled for that." Jonghyun says haughtily.

I don't answer I'm too amazed. I just sit in my chair staring at my hand. Taemin grabs my hand and runs his finger along the creases in my palm. He looks at me as he does this, I giggle, it tickles a little bit. He smiles.

"You can feel that?"

"Mm." I say smiling.

He is smiling from ear to ear now.

"It seems she's recovering faster than the doctor thought, it's a miracle." Onew states simply.

"YAY!" Kyung Mi and I yell together.

The boys just shake their heads at us. We laugh, it can't be helped.

I can't help it, I keep wiggling my fingers and moving my arm. I am amazed they said it would take much longer to get this kind of movement back.

"Well, since you can you your arm we can give you this." Key says, and he uncovers a powered wheel chair. It has a joy stick on the arm rest that I can use to move around. Taemin and Kyung Mi quickly set about everything to get me moved into the other chair. Taemin lifts me up on his own.

"Wow you're lite." He says.

I don't say anything for fear of me squeaking. He quickly sets me down, a light blush covering his cheeks. I start playing with my long black hair. It's the first time I've worn it down since I moved in, it was a little troublesome since it's so long it goes to the middle of my back.

"I-I never noticed, but you're really pretty Noona." Taemin says to me.

I blush and say, "Uh...Thank you Taemin, but you don't have to call me noona you know?"

He nods and replies, "But I want too...Is that alrgiht?"

I nod and smile at him. His blush deepens, "I've got to go do something."

He walks away, still blushing furiously. I chuckle a little bit. I look at my new chair and give the joy stick a small push, I go zooming forward and I almost run into a wall. I quickly stop and start giggling uncontrollably.

Jonghyun leaves muttering, "Imbecile." under his breath. I ignore it and back up in my wheel chair. This little bit of independence makes me unbelievably happy. I can't stop smiling. I look at Key and he's looking at me beaming. It's the first time I've seen him truly smile, but it soon changes to a sorrowful look. I start to go to him but he leaves and goes to his room.

'Did I do something wrong...?' I think to myself.

Taemin notices something is up, he walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. It's the arm I have movement in again so I can feel it. It's an amazing thing. I didn't think I would ever feel anything again. Then I realize Taemin is a boy, I try not to flip out.

"Don't worry about him Su Lyn, he's always like that, ever since...Never mind."

"No tell me?" I ask.

"I can't." He says sadly, it's the first time I have seen a smile on this boys face. It upsets me greatly for some reason.

"Okay." I say smiling. I don't want him to be sad anymore, "Do you wanna play cards, Taemin?"

He smiles again, thank goodness. He looks at me and nods his head yes. I grin at him and wheel to the table while he goes to the junk drawer and grabs the cards.

We pass the rest of the day playing cards and talking. It was nice to talk to someone besides Kyung Mi, it's not that I don't like her it's that she's overly optimistic about everything and all she wants to talk about is how excited she is to be hired by SHINee.

"Noona?" Taemin asks, a sad expression on his face.

"Hmm?"

"Why were you so worried about Key?"

This takes me by surprise, I don't know how to respond.

"I...don't know. There's just a part of me that says I owe my life to him. If he didn't say he'd take care of me, I wouldn't have anyone or anywhere to go...I feel like I should be worried about him."

That's not it, saying it I know it's a lie, but if it is than what is the real reason.

"I see..." He replies his face brightening up. I smile at him.

"Ahh Taemin you're adorable." I say.

He blushes and looks away.

"I, uh, need to take a shower and then I'm going to bed." he says quickly getting up and going to his room.

"Uh..okay." I say a little confused.

"What did I do know?" I whisper to myself.

"Isn't it obvious?" I hear from behind me.

I look, it's Jonghyun.

"Isn't what obvious?"

"He likes you...Noona." He says and starts laughing.

"Why shouldn't he? We're friends."

"I don't mean he likes you like a friend. Wow you really are an idiot."

"Yah!"

"I won't lie to you. But since both Key and Taemin seem to accept you I'll try." He says haughtily.

I wheel away.

"I will say one thing, if you hurt them I will kill you."

I look at him, he has the scariest look in his eyes. I shudder and continue on to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

"What was that all about...?" I whisper to myself.

"What was what all about?" I look up quickly, I didn't know anyone else was in the room.

"M-Minho...What are you doing in here?" I ask.

He's sitting on my bed, looking around. His long legs, crossed.

"I wanted to talk to you." he says quietly.

I nod, signaling him to go on. He sighs heavily.

"Why were you fighting with Jonghyun...?"

"I-He started with me..."

"But Jonghyun hyung is usually really nice...Why is he like this to you...?"

"I-I don't know Minho."

"Noona, please be nice to him...He's having a rough time adjusting..."

"Mm." I say and nod solemnly.

He gets up and walks out of the room. I just stay where I am, completely confused by what has occurred since I've arrived here. So far Key is supportive but sorrowful, Jonghyun hates me, taemin likes me, Minho is protective and quiet and Onew is never around. 'So much for being a leader.' I think to myself.

My thoughts are interrupted by Kyung Mi, "Su Lyn, It's time for your medicine."

"Okay," I say and roll over to her.

She smiles at me, I smile back, but it hurts my cheeks it's so fake, I have too much on my mind.

"K-Kyung Mi?"

"Hmm..." She says, tidying up my room.

"Can you leave for a while? I want to be alone."

She looks at me, concern showing clearly in her eyes. She nods recluctantly.

"Just yell if you need me, araso?"

"Mm."

She gathers up some of her stuff to keep her busy and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. I sigh lightly and roll of to my stereo and put on Mayday Parade's new CD. I let the thoughts run about my head, trying to figure out how to piece them all together.

After an hour of going absolutely no where, acutally making myself more confused, I decide to go for a walk, or rather a roll.

As I walk past Jonghyun's room I hear yelling. It's mainly Jonghyun's voice yelling at someone. I know I shouldn't ease drop, but I can't help it. I wheel myself closer to the door.

"How can you do this to me Minnie?" I hear Jonghyun yell, his voice cracking on the name, as if he's crying.

"I-I'm sorry." I hear Taemin say. "It's just...You treat me so harshly, I don't only like guys like you do. You should be nicer to Su Lyn too.."

"Why?" He yells back, "She's taking my love and you want me to be nice..."

'What the hell? Were Taemin and Jonghyun...? No, the couldn't possibly be lovers, they're both guys.' I continue to listen.

"Jongie, please understand. This has been a long time coming, she just made me realize that I can have other people..."

"GET OUT!" I hear Jonghyun scream. I take that as my cue to quickly wheel away and back to my room.

I add the conversation I just over-heard to my confused thoughts. It starts to make things make more sense. It's just so mind boggling. How can Jonghyun, the guy that gets most of the girls' attention be totally gay. How can Taemin like both guys and girls for that matter? The more I stay here the more complicated things become.

There's a knock at my door, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Come in." I yell weakly.

It's Taemin, he has tears streaking down his face. He runs at me and buries his head in my neck. He starts sobbing. I don't know what to do. I have a 16 year old boy sobbing in my arms because of a guy and I'm not supposed to know.

"Shh..." I say and pat his head, I don't know what else to do, "It's going to be alright. Tell me what's wrong."

He just wraps his arms around my neck, gripping me tighter. It's a very awkward position, I'm sitting in a wheel chair, he's in my lap. I can feel his toned body pressing against my breasts. It starts creating an odd sensation in my heart.

"T-Taemin, can you let go please? I understand your hurt but, uh, I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong."

He slowly pulls away. His eyes are red and puffy and the tears won't stop leaking from them. I instantly feel bad for asking him to let go. He explains everything, he and Jonghyun had been going out for about a year but half way through Taemin wanted how, he just didn't know how to, that is until I came. He finally realized he had to get out, because he had feelings for me.

"I'm so sorry hun." I say. It seems I've been saying that over and over again for the past hour, I don't know what else to say, or how to comfort him.

We're on my bed, he helped me into it, he's lying next to me crying silently and I'm stroking his hair.

"The thing is I don't know why he's so upset...He's been secretly doing stuff with Minho anyway..." Taemin whispers.

"Shh...It's alright, don't worry. Just go to sleep, hun, things will be better when you wake up."

He nods and closes his eyes. I lay there stroking his hair until he falls into a fitful sleep. I then close my eyes and go to sleep.

I wake up to some yelling, "What the hell Taemin?!"

I open my eyes and standing over Taemin and I is what seems like a very angry Key.

"Why are you so angry?" I ask, still barely awake, "It's early, he was upset last night and crying, I comforted him, that's all."

Why was I explaining myself to him. I don't even know him very well. Why does he have that hurt expression?

"What's going on?" Taemin asks, sitting up, yawning and stretching.

Key glares at him and stalks out of the room. I look between the boys confused until Taemin realizes what just happened. His eyes widened and he quickly goes after Key.


	6. Chapter 6

I push myself up on my good arm, I try to sit up with the rest of my body moving my arm. I fall right back to the bed.

'Oh yea...I forgot...I'm still paralyzed.' I think to myself.

"Kyung Mi." I yell.

She comes rushing in and smiles at me.

"Can you, uh, help me into my chair please?"

She nods and comes over bringing my chair with her, and quickly gets me into it. As soon as I get settled into it I take off after the boys.

I look everywhere for them, finally finding them in Key's room. The door is shut, they're yelling at each other.

"Why were you sleeping with her?" Key yells at Taemin.

"I-I was hurt..." Taemin replies, obviously not wanting to tell Key of what went down between Jonghyun and himself.

"Yea...Well I'm hurting too, I don't run to a girl who has more troubles then both of us combined. Could you possibly imagine how she feels? She's stuck, PARALYZED, in a house with 5 guys she doesn't know. And one of them treats her like total shit. And why? Because of you." Key screams.

'Why does he feel so strongly about me?' I think to myself.

"I'm sorry...I didn't have anywhere else to go...Jonghyun and I are over."

"Like I didn't know." Key says icily.

"Please...I didn't now you liked her...How can you, you barely give her the time of day?"

"I-I don't want her to be involved in my problems..." Key says quietly, obviously calming down.

I can't take it, I knock on the door. Key answers, he looks surprised to see me there.

"How dare you yell at Taemin!" I rage at him, "You don't even know what I'm feeling, Kim Kibum, don't act like you know me."

I wheel back to my room. Kyung Mi is there, I ask her to put me on the bed. She nods and does so, I grab my zune and blast it as loud as it would go with DBSK's Doushitte. Trying to forget everything that's been happening, trying to forget my hopeless and that these 3 friends are fighting because of me.

I feel the bed depress on my side, I open my eyes and look. Jonghyun is sitting next to me. I look the other way. I finally feel the tears running down my face.

"What do you want?" I say trying to keep my voice steady.

"I...I'm sorry, Cha Su Lyn. I shouldn't have been so mean...It's not your fault Taemin doesn't like me any more, it's mine... I just wanted to tell you that..."

With that he gets up and leaves. I can't bring myself to do anything but put the headphones back in my ears and turn it back up.

Why am I crying...? What is wrong with me? I turn over.

Wait...I turned over. I try to move my other hand, it moves. I tell my legs to move, they do. I sit up, my body actually listens.

I just stare at my limbs moving each one, silently rejoicing in my head. I just keep wiggling my toes and and bending my knees. I'm so happy about the movement I start doing sit ups.

Key comes in, in the midst of me watching myself wiggle my toes.

"Oh my god...you can move your toes!" He yells incredulously.

"More than just my toes," I say and slowly make my way to my feet.

I smile brightly at him. No longer in the hopeless mood I was before. I push all of the misgivings from earlier to the back of mind, for now.

He runs at me and hugs me closely. The feeling in my chest comes back. Why is this? The feeling is stronger with Key though, is it because he saved me from having no where to go. I don't know what this is, my pulse starts quickening.

What is going on? Why am I reacting like this? He runs his hands down my back and I revel in the miracle that is feeling.

'Oh, that's why,' I think to myself, 'It's only because it's the first time I'm really feeling anyone touch me.'

He keeps running his hands up and down my back. I start feeling really awkward.

"Uh, K-Key, what are you doing?" I ask, a red blush creeping over my cheeks.

"Oh sorry." He says and quickly backing up, right into a table I might add. A light pink tinges his cheeks and he quickly flees from the room.

'What was that?'

I slowly make my way out of my room, using the walls and other sturdy things to help me. It's like learning to walk all over again, but I don't care if I fall. I'm just amazed I can walk again. After all it has been weeks. Though according to the doctor it would take much longer to get full movement. I guess I'm a miracle.

I slowly make my way to the kitchen and I run into Taemin on the way. He looks at me and his eyes widen so much they look like saucers. I feel myself slowly losing energy, and I'm starving I haven't eaten since I don't know when.

"Yes I have mobility, now I'm starving and slowly running out of juice. I'm not used to exercise, can you help me to the kitchen."

He nods really quickly and rushes to get my arm over his shoulder and his arm around my waist. He helps me walk to the kitchen and sits me down in a chair.

"Just wait here I'll heat something up for you."

I nod and wait for him to bring me food. Kyung Mi walks into the kitchen and she gasps.

"What are you doing out of your chair?"

I don't respond, I'm exhausted I just move my legs so she can see I have mobility back. She gasps again and starts jumping up and down like a 13 year old girl meeting her idol. I put my head on the table, I don't want to deal with anyone right now. I just want to eat and then go to my room to sleep.

I don't wait to long before Taemin puts a plate of Korean BBQ in front of me. I smile at him and dig in, I'm ravenous. After I finish it I basically pass out right there. I slightly remember being carried to my room, and someone placing a soft kiss on my brow, but that's it.


	7. Chapter 7

When I wake up there are two different arms flung across me. I look on either side and I'm surrounded by boys. What's going on?

I throw there arms off me and start screaming. A hand quickly covers my mouth, to my surprise it's Jonghyun.

"If you promise not to scream again, I'll move my hand." I nod.

"Why are you all in my bed?" I ask a little worried.

"You were sick," he says, "You were out for 3 days, barely waking up to drink water or use the bathroom. We called the doctor and he said it was from over exertion from when you got your mobility back. He also said take it slowly, only walk a few feet at a time. Meaning no walks to the kitchen maybe around your room."

"This sucks..."

I hear a gasp on my other side. "YOUR AWAKE!" one of the boys screams.

I cringe, it was right in my ear. I look it's Taemin, he has the brightest smile on. I can't help but smile back.

"Key." He says shaking Key, "She's awake, you don't have to worry any more."

Key quickly sits up and starts checking on me, he feels my forehead, checks my pulse, the works. I just smile, happy that they were all so worried about me.

"Are you okay, Noona?" Taemin asks, worry written in his big, brown eyes.

I nod, he smiles again. I look around me. I'm surrounded by everyone. In the bed with me are Taemin, Key and Jonghyun. Sleeping on the floor were Minho and Onew. I felt so bad, I made them all worry.

"Sorry." I say looking at all of them. "I'm sorry I made you all worry."

Onew looks at me and smiles, "I'm just glad your okay. Key, Taemin and Jonghyun wouldn't leave your side."

"Even you, Jonghyun?" I ask, looking at him.

He looks away and nods. I engulf him in a big bear hug. He tries to pry my arms off him but I can't help but feel moved. I pull away.

"But why?" I say.

"I, uh, this is really hard to say but, I kind of like you. Maybe I'm not completely gay..." he says blushing.

My eyes go wide. I just stare at him. How can this be...?

"How can either of you like me...? I barely know anyone here? I haven't really talked to any of you, or hung out with any of you. Until I get to know you guys better I can't give an answer. I hope you understand."

EVERYONE nods. What the hell is going on now? I was only talking to Taemin and Jonghyun. Why is this happening to me now of all times? Oh god.

"Okay, Everyone out," Kyung Mi, says coming in my room with food. Oh thank god, my savior. I smile weakly at her, thanking her with my eyes. She nods her head to shows she gets my message and manages to kick all the boys out with a menacing glare. They file out one by one, a sad expression Taemin's face almost makes me regret it, but I need to think. I'm confused yet again.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you." I say furiously once the door shuts. She smiles at me.

"It looked like you needed a rescue," she replies, "But I'm so jealous, three of the famous SHINee like you."

"Wait, three?"

"Yea, isn't it obvious Key likes you too?"

"I didn't really notice..."

"Ahhh...You're sooooo lucky."

She looks up than, a dreamy look on her face. Only god knows what she's imaging now. I decide to leave her alone.

I slow get up, loving the feeling of being able to move and feel. It's like being a new born again. I stand up only to fall right back down. Pain shoots through my ankle as it twists the wrong way. I revel in the feeling of it.

I feel like sadist, but being unable to feel makes you appreciate the pain and the ecstasy. Kyung Mi quickly comes rushing over.

"It's alright, really." I say standing up again, it stings a little but the pain soon goes away, "See?"

She nods and leaves the room to go do something or another. I walk over to my record player and put on an old American band called Poison. I love American music.

I jam out to that while thinking. I walk around my room, feel the soft, plush carpet between my toes, the cool, glass tiles of the bathroom under my feet. I am still amazed by each and everything feeling.

There's a knock on my door.

"Come in." I yell.

Key opens the door and pokes her head in. I nod to tell him it's alright. He steps into my room and closes the door, then sits on my bed. He looks at me and opens his mouth. He closes it again. He does this a couple times. I go sit by him.

"Su Lyn..."

"Hmm..." I say, slightly annoyed that he can't just spit it out already.

"D-Do you want to hang out or something?"

"Huh? Oh sure." I say a little confused it was so hard for him to ask just that, "When?"

"How about now?" He asks hopefully.

I smile and nod at him. His lips twitch upward but don't form a full smile.

"What do you want to do?" I ask him.

"It's up to you." I roll my eyes.

"No, I asked you. You choose." I reply.

"Alright, 20 questions." He says, smirking playfully at me.

This was weird, I've never seen Key like this. He was, different somehow, I can't really explain it. It was kind of dangerous feeling. I got a feeling in my stomach telling me not to do it, but I am also curious.

"Okay you first." I say, curiosity getting the better of me.

"When was your first kiss?"

"Wha-What?" I am completely taken aback.


	8. Chapter 8

He asks it again, "When was your first kiss?"

"I..I haven't..."

He looks surprised. "Really...but you're so...Never mind..."

We both look away, blushing, awkwardly. I put my fingers to my lips, wondering what it will feel like. Warm? Pleasant? Rough? I don't know.

"Y-your turn." he says, quietly, still not looking at me. I nod.

"Why did you ask me that?" I say my curiosity getting the better of me once again.

"I was just, uh, curious." He says, his eyes moving all over the place. I can tell he's lying but I don't push him.

He sucks air in through his teeth then says, "Sorry, I made it really awkward. I'll leave first."

I grab his wrist. "No don't, let's watch a movie I say smiling at him."

He nods slowly.

"Can you understand English very well?"

"Kind of."

"Okay good." I reply. I go over to my movie collection and grab a movie called Wayne's World.

"I love this movie," I tell him, "It's this American movie made in the 90s or so by two comedians. It's hilarious."

This time I grab his hand and drag him over to my little movie area. It has only a loveseat though, which will be a little awkward but oh well.

I make him sit down and he complies, he's got a odd look on his face, but it's not a bad look. I quickly turn on the TV and pop in the DVD. I sit down next him, a huge smile displayed across my face.

He looks at me and smiles, "Just watching a movie with you made you this happy?" He asks

I nod enthusiastically, feeling like a little kid again. He just chuckles and watches the movie. I watched his face, judging his reaction to the movie. There were parts he obviously didn't get, but he laughed sometimes too.

I don't know when but somehow I fell asleep on his shoulder. When I wake up he's just looking at me.

"Hmm," I look at the TV, the movie is off, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Uh, You were, uh, too cute when you were sleeping." he says a light red covering his cheeks.

I quickly sit up, "Oh well, uh, thank you I guess." I reply. He just nods.

"Do you want to watch another movie?" I ask.

"Umm...Not right now, I have to go do some stuff, but I definitely will later, araso?"

"Sure." I say and smile at him. I'm glad we got to hang out, even if I fell asleep.

He walks out of my room as I stand up and stretch. I look my my watch, wow it's already 3 in the afternoon, I slept for a LONG time. Oh well.

I walk over to my chair, I hate that they only allow me to walk around in my room. I sit down in it and leave go to my door. When I open it, Taemin is standing there his hand raised in a fist, about to knock.

"Oh, hello Taemin, what's up?"

He has tears in his eyes, "You like Key don't you? Even when everyone else left he came back and you let him in."

"Wha-What? I barely know Key, we were just watching a movie. Don't cry Taeminnie. I know you best." I say smiling at him.

"Really?" he says looking at me with big, puppy eyes.

I nod, "Mm."

"Yay!" He says, and starts jumping up and down. He's such a kid still.

I smile at him. I can't help but be in a good mood around him.

"So where are you going?"

"Out, I'm bored. I need something to do."

"Do you want to go to the amusement park with me? It's closed today, I rented the whole thing."

"REALLY? Why did you do that?"

"Because I want to have a fun day with you, without being attacked by fan girls." He says nonchalantly.

I laugh, "Okay, on one condition."

"What?"

"I get to ditch the wheel chair. I'm fine and I promise I'll rest a lot."

"I don't know Su Lyn..."

"Please, Taemin, It's such a hassle."

I plead with my eyes with him, and he melts I can see it in his facial expression.

"Alright, but we have to make sure Jonghyun doesn't know. Stash it somewhere where he won't see it."

I nod and quickly drive it into my bathroom. When I walk out, Taemin is still at my door.

"Let's go." I say walking over to him and grabbing his hand.

I run to his car, excited. I feel exhilarated, sneaking out with Taemin. This is the most fun I've had since...Ever. I hate saying this, but I'm kind of glad my Omma left me in their care.

I get in his car and he shuts the door behind me. When he gets in, he just smiles at me.

"Sorry if I'm a little rocky driving, I got my license a couple months ago."

"It's alright." I say smiling at him.

He nods and we drive to the amusement park. We get there without incident, and the first thing he does is drag me to a really big roller coaster.

"Uh...Taemin, I'm really afraid of roller coaster..."

"Don't worry I'm here if you need me, araso?"

I nod, solemnly, I tightly grab onto his arm. He chuckles.

"YAH! Lee Taemin, it's not funny."

"Sorry, your just really adorable when you're afraid."

I just glare at him as we climb what seems to be a million steps to get to the ride. We get to the top and I'm shaking.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you. Just close your eyes and scream. It will be fun, I promise. Now pick a seat."

I head straight for the middle row middle seat. I feel safer that way. He sits down next to me and the attendant buckles us in. After we're all strapped in he grabs my hand. I'm thankful for his support. I don't know how I let him talk me into this.

The ride starts, I'm still shaking.

"Calm down, Su Lyn, everything is fine."

I don't feel fine though, I'm dizzy, and seeing black spots. Eventually, black over takes everything, I pass out.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up when cold water is poured on my face.

"Oh thank god," I hear. I open my eyes, my vision is filled with a very worried Taemin.

"I'm so sorry, I'll never make you go on anything you don't want to again."

"It's alright, I don't know what that was."

"Don't worry. Do you want to go home.

I shake my head no.

"Are you sure? You should go home and rest."

"I'm fine really. Let's just do something light, like a kid ride that you would go on at a carnival."

He nods and helps me up. Than he grabs my hand and leads me to a ride. It's an octopus, the tentacles have two people seats that spin.

"This is perfect." I say and smile at him. We get on and we ride it until I can no longer see anything I'm so dizzy. It was fun, we stayed at the kid park area until sun down.

"Where to next?" I asked looking at the sun setting over the horizon.

"I know just the place." He says and smiles. He takes my hand and pulls me to our last ride.

When we stop I look up and my vision is filled with a Ferris wheel.

"This?" I say stupidly and point at it.

He nods his head, "Mm."

"Ok, Taeminnie." I say and run to the open door waiting for us to ride.

We both pile in and sit on opposite sides, even though there was enough room for two on one side.

The carney closes the door and starts the ride. It was slow going, we made small talk up until we were about half way to the top.

"Do you know what they say about Ferris wheels.?" He asks, his face totally serious for once.

"No, what?" I ask, as he moves over to my side. I figure he just wants me to hear him well.

"That if a couple kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel at sunset their love with flourish and last forever." He says, his face getting closer and closer to mine, with each word.

I feel myself instinctively backing up until I am completely pressed to the side of the Ferris wheel. I quickly glance outside we were nearing the top, the sun was setting, what is he thinking?

Before I know it we're at the top and his lips are on mine. My eyes go wide, I just stare at him, he opens his eyes and looks back, then quickly pulls away, blushing.

"W-Wha...?" I can't even finish the sentence, I don't know how to. I wasn't expecting that, but it wasn't bad. What am I to do though, that was my first kiss. Oh no.

"I'm so sorry." He says. He's starting to flip out, I can tell from his face.

I grab his hand and intertwine our fingers. What could be so bad about dating Taemin. I mean after all I know him best and his feelings are sincere.

I lean over and peck his cheek as a way of showing him everything is fine. His smile reaches from ear to ear. I'm so happy that I can make him this happy. He just keeps smiling a big, dorky smile at me. It's contagious, I can't help but smile back.

We go round and round on the Ferris Wheel for over an hour, when we finally leave. I think Taemin is going to explode from being overjoyed. We walk back to his car holding hands, but when we get to it someone is leaning against it.

"So he's who you choose? Really? Him?" It's Jonghyun.

"Yah! Jonghyun, it's none of your business who she chooses, it's her choice not yours." Taemin says, getting in front of me for some reason.

"Come on Taemin, let's go." I say and try to push him to towards the car, but he holds steady.

"Taemin, all is far in love and war and now this is war. I will win her heart from you just you wait."

"No, no you won't," Says another voice from behind me. I look, it's Key, "I've liked her from the very start, it should be me she chooses."

He grabs my other hand and tries to pull me with him, but Taemin quickly turns around and wraps both his arms around me.

"Face it, she already chose, you guys lost."

I start getting mad. They're talking about me like I'm a piece of property. They have no right.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I scream. They all look at me astonished, "I am NOT a piece of furniture. Stop talking about me like I'm not standing RIGHT HERE. You know what, I won't date any of you."

I yank my hand out of Key's and push Taemin away.

"I'm so mad at all of you." I say, tears burning my eyes. I run, I don't know how far, or where to all I remember is running and running, and finally collapsing my body unable to handle the exertion. I vaguely remember someone picking me up and carrying me somewhere. Who or where are complete mysteries.

When I wake up I'm in a really soft bed. It has silk sheets and a down comforter. It's so big I can't reach the sides from where I am laying.

"Ah, my princess awakes." The voice isn't familiar.

"Who..?" I croak out, my voice was brittle from a dry throat.

"Here drink this," I look at my savior, I can't believe my eyes, I never thought in a million years that Kim Hyun Joong would be my rescuer.


	10. Chapter 10

"K-Kim Hyun Joong...?"

"De...And you might you be?"

"Cha Su Lyn..."

"Well Cha Su Lyn, how are you feeling?"

"Uh...Fine...But I really should get home." I reply.

"Not yet. Why were you running?"

"I was, uh, upset."

"I see..."

"Why?"

"You were running for a very long time when you finally collapsed. I had followed you."

I nodded, a little freaked out by the fact that a total stranger followed me, even if it is Kim Hyun Joong.

"Consamnida," He says looking at my face, "What I said must have freaked you out. To be honest I saw what went on with you and SHINee. Do you live with them?"

I just nod, a little amazed he could read what was on my mind by my face.

"Why?"

"Key hit me with a car paralyzing me. My mother couldn't pay for me and moved to the country abandoning me for a job, Key offered to take care of me. I ended up gaining my feeling and movement back about a week ago. Then Taemin confessed he liked me, then Jonghyun, and then finally Key."

He looks at me, "Quite a story."

A tear slips down my cheek at the thought of everything, I immediately feel overwhelmed. What's wrong with me? Why is this happening?

I can't help it I start sobbing, Hyun Joong is quickly at my side, one hand rubbing my back and the other wiping the tears.

"Shh...Everything will be fine."He says over and over to me.

I finally calm down after ten minutes or so.

"Thank you..." I say timidly.

He smiles an award winning smile at me.

"It's not problem. I'm glad I can actually help someone who needs it."

I smile back at him.

"So, do you really want to go back?"

"I should....Kyung Mi and I guess SHINee will be worried. But can we be friends?" I ask hopeful.

When he nods my heart skips a beat. What is this feeling?

"Give me your cell." He says.

I obediently search my pockets for it and then hand it too him. He quickly puts his number in, then hands me his and I put my number in his.

"Shoot me a text anytime." He says smiling again.

Butterflies shoot up in my stomach. What am I going to do?

"Come on let's get you cleaned up and then we'll get you home. I hope you don't mind but I had my maid check your sizes so I could get you some clothes there on the bed. There's a shower there. Just come out when you're done." He says.

I nod and he leaves the room. I throw the covers off and stand up. My legs give out but I stand right back up. I wobble a little but steady out. I slowly make my way to the bathroom.

I walk into it, the bathroom is bigger than the house my mother and I had lived in. I don't stand there long before I feel gross and quickly get in the shower.

When I'm done I wrap the towel around me an walk to the bed where the clothes are. I pick them up and look at them. I'm supposed to wear these? I think to myself looking at it. It's a purple skirt that won't reach mid thigh and a white tank top with a zebra printed knit half sweater to put over it.

"Well he was kind enough to get them for me the least I can do is wear them." I whisper to myself. I quickly put it on and then search the room for a hair brush, finally finding one in the fourth drawer I looked in. I quickly brush out my long black locks.

I grab my old clothes and my phone and walk out of my room, Hyun Joong is waiting there, deep in thought.

"Ahem."

He looks at me and his eyes nearly pop out of his head. I feel very self conscious.

"You look...beautiful." He says.

I just look away and blush. He smiles, I can see it from the corner of my eye. I let a small smile grace my lips. He takes my hand leads me out of the house to his car.

"So where do you live?"

I tell him the address and we talk about what we like on the way there.

"Yea I love your band." I say, as we get on the topic of music.

"Really?"

"Mm." I say and nod.

"Good, who's your favorite in the group?"

"Ahh...You are actually."

"Yay!" He says like a little kid.

I laugh, but I suddenly stop when I realize we've reached my house. I'm hesitant, I don't want to go in. Hyun Joong get out of the car and comes around to open my door.

"Come on." he says and holds a hand out to me.

I take it grateful for the support. He walks me to the door. I shouldn't go farther than this. But there is something I want to do before we part if it's alright?"

"Um..Sure what?" I ask.

Before I know it his hand is lifting my chin to his face and his soft lips are on mine in a sweet and chaste kiss. He quickly pulls away, waves goodbye and walks back to his car. I just stand there stunned, my heart beating a million miles an hour, that is until I'm rushed by the members of SHINee and Kyung Mi.

"Where the hell have you been? You have no idea what it's been like dealing with Key, Taemin and Jonghyun." Onew says engulfing me in a bear hug.

I laugh a little. Kyung Mi was next.

"Oh my god, don't scare me like that." she says giving me a hug.

Key, Taemin and Jonghyun were next in line.

"We're very sorry." Taemin says, worry written all over his adorable maknae face.

Key and Jonghyun nod.

"I-I've realized that what I feel for you is just a strong like." Jonghyun says.

That takes me by complete surprise.


	11. Chapter 11

He doesn't like me anymore. That's such a relief, but kind of sad at the same time. It makes me wonder what's wrong with me.

Maybe I was just an infatuation and he's still gay. Yea, that's it. I think to myself.

I give them each a hug and head into the house.

I close the door behind me but just stand there. That was harder than I thought it was going to be.

"She's still mad...And did you see that outfit." I hear Taemin say.

"She has every right to be, you assholes. I thought the outfit was cute." I heard Minho say. I didn't know he liked me so much to call his own hyungs assholes.

"He's right face it you guys. You all fucked up. Badly." Onew adds.

I hear someone walk towards the door and I quickly run to my room and belly flop on my bed.

Someone knocks on my door, I look up it's Onew.

"Can I come in?" I nod, trying not to show that I heard his previous conversation.

"I heard that you wanted to be a singer before the accident. Is that true?" He asks.

"H-how did you now?"

"Kyung Mi told me."

"Yes, it's true, but I don't have the confidence to stand on a stage alone."

"What if you did a duet with me?" This took me by complete surprise. Me? Do a duet with Onew? Is that even possible.

"But I'm a nobody..." I say, suddenly very self conscious.

"Well, first things first I need to hear you sing."

I nod, and swallow hard. He notices.

"Just relax and sing naturally don't push your voice."

"Okay. Is it alright if it's in English?"

He nods and smiles reassuringly.

_'It's twelve o' clock and I need your attention  
It's like the alcohol making my head spin  
You scent is the rum the room is a bottle  
Keeping me hopeless 'til I wake tomorrow  
__  
And if tonight ever makes a difference  
The way that I feel  
the way that I'll remember it  
I'll take this down  
until the glass remains  
Swallow the words  
that I was meant to say_

It's a long drive  
back to Vegas skies  
So I don't, I make one  
more wrong turn tonight so

Say goodnight our first goodbye  
I've only got forever and forever is fine  
Just take your time  
We'll stop the clock together  
And know that the timing was right'

Before I know it, I've sang the whole song. Onew sat there amazed.

"I didn't know you were that good. Why didn't you make it at any of your audtions?"

"I froze up every time I got in front of the judges." I whispering.

"Well that was amazing. Don't freeze up."

I nod.

"Well that settles that, we'll do a duet you and me." He says and smiles. Then he gets up and leaves the room.

Well, I guess my dreams really are coming true. 

I lay roll over and spread out on my bed. Am I really going to be able to sing in front of millions of people with Onew?

There's another knock at my door.

"Aish. Come in." I yell.

"Su Lyn." It's Taemin.

"Yes?"

"Are we still, you know, dating?"

"I don't know," I answer honestly, "I haven't really thought about it."

"Okay...Just give it some thought."

I nod and he leaves. It's already dark outside, I didn't feel it before but I'm exhausted.

I lay my head down and just go to sleep. I wake up to Jonhyun.

"Wake up sleepy head, you have a visitor." He says.

"Wha? Who?" I say, still basically asleep.

"Kim Hyun Joong."

I gasp, "Really?"

I kick Jonghyun out and quickly get up, change into my favorite skinny jeans and a tank top. I run a brush through my hair and make it look presentable. Then I fly out of my room.

When I see him I tackle him.

"Hyun Joongie I missed you." I say childishly.

He chuckles, "It hasn't even been 24 hours."

"So..?" I say and pout.

We keep messing around Key and Jonghyun are talking. They don't think I can hear it but I do.

"Why is she so comfortable with him but not with us?" Key asks Jonghyun.

"I don't know either." He replies, "Maybe because he saved her, Hyun Joong said they talked for hours too an they have a lot in common."

"It's just not fair." Key says, "What does he have that I don't?"

"I don't know hyung, but you might want to speed up getting to know her. What if she falls for him?"

With that said Jonghyun leaves the room. I look at Hyun Joong, by the look on his face alhl of it too.

"Will you go out with me?"

I stare at him, not comprehending what he said.

"What?"

"Will you, Cha Su Lyn, go out with me, Kim Hyun Joong? I know it's sudden but we already know each other so well. Please?"

I'm flabbergasted, how do I respond to that. What if I'm still technically dating Taemin. This will never work.

"I-I..." I stutter going no where.

"Don't worry you don't have to answer me yet, I'll be back tomorrow think on it."

I just nod as he walks out of the room.

I look at Key, he's standing there, pain evident in his eyes.

I'm so torn. Why did 3 wonderful guys have to want me? What's so special anyway?


	12. Chapter 12

I go straight to my room and lock myself in. Trying hard to decide which one to choose. I know Hyun Joong best, Taemin is the most adorable and makes me laugh the most, but Key gave me a place to live and people to love.

"Aish!" I yell rubbing my head.

My door opens, I thought I locked it. It fully opens to reveal Minho.

"I picked the lock" He says holding up a bobby pin.

"Great..." I mumble.

He closes the door behind him.

"It seems you're having a hard time deciding who to choose." he states simply.

I just nod.

"Why don't you tell them all no for now? Give it a while before you say yes to anyone. I mean honestly you barely know any of us. Tell them to just wait and let you guys get to know each other."

I look at Minho, a little surprised.

"Minho, you don't talk much but when you do, it seems you have good things to say." I smile at him, "You helped me a lot. Thank you."

"No problem, I consider you a friend. Don't hesitate to talk to me, I'll just listen and try to help. I won't get involved though and I won't choose sides.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I say, a smile never leaving my face.

"I'll leave now, I have somethings I need to do."

I nod and wave as he leaves.

He's right, how can I really choose any of them when I don't even know them that well. Now that I think about it, when Taemin and I kissed there wasn't really a spark. Nothing special. It was like kissing family.

I get up and go to Taemin's room. I should tell him what I feel about him first. I knock on his door.

"Come in," I hear in his muffled voice.

I open the door, he's lying on his stomach his face in a pillow.

"Taemin?"

"Huh?" He looks at me. "Su Lyn?"

"Mm."

"What's wrong?'

"I have to tell you something."

"Oh boy..."

"Taemin, I want you to know that you're like a little brother to me. And I'm sorry but that's as far as it goes..."

"I saw that coming."

"I'm sorry. So so sorry. The last thing I want to do is hurt you but I have to think of myself right now..."

"I understand Su Lyn, I hope this doesn't effect our friendship."

"It won't Taeminnie." I say and jump on him.

He laughs.

"Good."

I start to wrestle with him, when I win I ruffle his hair.

"Yah! Don't mess with my do!" He yells and grabs at me.

He's too slow though I quickly get off him and run.

"You can run but you can't hide." He says cheesily.

I snicker and run into Onew's room.

"What are y-" he starts to say but I put a finger to my mouth, silencing him, and crouch down behind his bed.

When I hear Taemin pass his room I stand back up.

"What are you doing?" He asks, a funny look gracing his boyish features.

"Hiding from Taemin. I ruffled his hair."

"You didn't!" Onew exclaims.

"SHHHHHHH!" I reply.

I hear someone running this way.

"Crap. Gotta go." I say. He nods and says, there's a door in my room leading the garden go." He says and points to sliding glass door.

I nod and smile at him and rush out the door.

Taemin isn't far behind though because seconds after I slam it closed and run, I hear it open again. I run into the orchard.

"I know you're here. Come out so I can mess up your hair." He yells childishly, a cute pout on his handsome face.

"Nuh uh." I yell.

He moves, actually runs would be more like it and I lose track of him.

I start backing up forgetting to look behind me and back right into Taemin.

"AHHH!" I scream.

He chuckles and wraps both his arms around me.

"I got you now Noona."

"Not fair, I couldn't see you. Redo." I say.

"Nope, I win." he says and then takes both of his hands and starts messing up my hair.

"Meanie!"

"So are you." He replies.

His hands are busy attacking my hair and his sides are wide open. I reach out and start tickling him. He starts laughing uncontrollably.

"S-Stop." He says trying to move away and laughing hard.

"Nope. This is war little boy."

Taemin and I played like that until Hyun Joong came, it felt like I was playing with a 5 year old, but it was still fun. I tell him what I decided which was to wait and get to know everyone. He understood. Thank goodness.

I'm now sitting in my room trying to get all the rat's nests out of my hair. It's so tangled. I decide to take a shower so I can condition it. I quickly get in the shower and start washing my hair. I hear my door open, thinking it's Kyung Mi I think nothing of it.

"Su Lyn?" I hear someone yell, "Su Lyn. Where are you?"

Before I can respond someone opens the bathroom door. I look, it's Key and he's staring right at me. My arms are still in my hair rubbing shampoo around. When what's going on finally processes I shriek and cover myself.

"D-Don't you knock. Get out!"

"I'm so sorry," he says immediately shutting his eyes. A dark blush covers his cheeks and I can't help but think he's cute. I quickly banish the thoughts though.

"G-Get out!"

He nods and feels his way to the door, but he ends up getting turned around, the next thing I know a hand is on my breast.

I shriek again and kick him in the nuts. When he's on the ground I push him out of the bathroom.

What now...?


	13. Chapter 13

Key just saw me naked, and grabbed my breast. What the hell? Who the hell does he think he is?

"AISH!" I yell. I'm so embarrassed how am I going to face him again knowing he saw me like that and felt me up.

This is so frustrating. I quickly finish up in the shower and get dressed. As I'm towel drying my hair in my room there's a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I yell.

Key walks in still blushing slightly.

"I-I'm so sorry. My sense of direction is horrid. I d-didn't know..."

I feel my face get hot, "It's okay..."

He nods and looks away.

"I-I'm gonna go now." he says.

As he's walking out I hear him whisper under his breath, "There goes my chances..."

I can't help it I say, "By the way, this doesn't effect me knowing you. It was just an accident."

He turns around.

"Really?" His face brightens up.

I nod and smile at him, he just returns the smile and walks out of the room.

I'm glad I settled that without having to feel to embarrassed. He didn't even really mention it, though for my sake or his I'm not sure.

I finish towel drying my hair and then brush out the long, black strands. I throw on a tank top and short shorts and walk out of my room.

Key is sitting on the couch in the main living space. When he sees me his draw drops.

"W-What?" I say looking at myself self consciously.

"N-Nothing." He says and quickly averts his eyes. I give him a weird look and walk to the fridge.

I grab a water bottle, take a swig and start walking back to my room.

"H-Hey, do you want to hang out or something?" Key asks timidly.

"Uh, sure," I reply, " I was just gonna watch a movie anyway. What do you want to do?"

"Um, a move sounds good. What one?"

"Probably Rent. It's a really sad American movie."

"What's with you and American movies?" He asks a silly smile gracing his lovely features.

"I don't, I just like how they're made and what they're about I guess."

"Sure, I'll watch anything with you." he says flirting slightly. A light blush flourishes across his face. I smile.

He is rather cute. I think to myself. Wait, what am I saying.

"O-Okay." I say and run to my room to grab the movie.

I put it in and sit down a little ways from Key on the couch. The movie starts and I get totally sucked in even though I've seen it about a million times.

I didn't even notice how close Key was until he said, "It's adorable to watch you watch movies you like."

I look at him, and his face is only a few inches from mine.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Both the movies I've watched with you, you get very into. It's awesome just to sit and watch your face instead of the movie."

I feel heat rise in my face again, "Uh, Thank you..."

I put my hands to my cheeks to try to cool them down and hide the blush.

"I have an idea."

"What?" I inquire.

"We never finished that game we started playing the other day, do you want to continue?"

"Um, Sure." I say and smile at him, "You first."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow. It's so bright and happy." I reply.

He smiles as if the he already knew the answer.

"What your favorite food?" I ask.

"Dak galbi."

"Mmm..." I say and rub my tummy. He laughs.

"What?"

"You're just like a little kid, it's cute."

I cross my eyes at him, "How's that for a little kid?"

He starts rolling around on the couch laughing. His laugh is contagious, I start laughing with him. When we finally stop we both have to wipe our eyes. We laughed until we cried, it was the longest laugh I've ever had.

"It's your turn," I say finally calming down.

He nods and holds finger up to me to show he's thinking.

"Okay I got it," he says, "Who do you know best out of Korean idols?"

"You, Taemin and Hyun Joong." I reply instantly.

"Me? Really?" He says a goofy smile gracing his lips.

I nod and smile back at him.

"Good."

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I know that I actually have a shot." He says honestly, averting his eyes from my gaze.

"Why do you need to know you have a shot?" I ask stupidly, but I really don't know.

"Because I like you, Su Lyn. I though that was obvious. And now I get to ask you two questions you know."

For some reason my heart starts pounding rapidly when I hear him say he likes me. Why didn't this happen when Taemin or Hyun Joong told me? This is so weird. What's going on?

"U-uh, shoot." I say.

"I don't have any good questions right now, remember you have to answer honestly no matter what." He says, I nod, "Okay good. You should get to bed it's already eleven and Onew has big plans for tomorrow."

"Okay, Night Key."

"Night."

I head off to my room and lay down on my bed.

Jeez, that was weird. I think to myself.


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up the next morning to Key shaking me and saying, "Wakey wakey rise and shaky. The sun has come up to see you."

'Aww, he's so cute.' I think to myself. Wait what?

"Onew said he's gonna come in here and drag you out of bed if you don't get up."

"Urgh..." I moan out.

"Come on sleepy head."

I throw the blankets off me and stretch, forgetting that my tank top had risen to show my stomach. I look over at Key. He's turned away and covering his eyes. I look down, my bra is exposed and so is my flat, tan stomach.

Oh boy.

"Ahhh sorry." I say and quickly fix my tank top.

"It's o-okay. I'll, uh, wait for you outside."

"Okay."

Great, two awkward, exposed moments in 2 days. My life.

I quickly get up and change into something more suitable and run out of my room.

"Alrighty Onew. Let's go."

He nods and we head off the studio. We spend the whole day rehearsing the song for recording. We going to sing it in English to try and get SHINee introduced in America and other English speaking countries.

When I get home I am thoroughly exhausted and head straight for bed. I didn't even notice I went into the wrong room. I lay down and fall asleep instantly.

I try to roll over and notice there is an obstacle in my way. Thinking it's a pillow I try to push it, it moans.

I let out a yelp. A confused looking Key sits up.

"W-What are you doing in my bed?" I whisper harshly.

"This is my bed." He says.

I can't help but snicker a little. His normally perfect hair is sticking up everywhere and his eyes are dazed.

'Goddamn he's cute.' I think to myself. I don't even try to stop it.

"Oh I must have been so tired I came into the wrong room. Is it okay if I stay here? I'm still exhausted."

"Uh, sure." He says, even in the dark I can see his face turn tomato red. I don't care though I just lay back down and fall asleep again.

When I wake up his arm is around me and we're basically cuddling. I didn't even go to move or wake him I was content. What is this feeling?

I can't help it I snuggle closer.

"Mmm," I hear him moan lightly. He wraps his arms tightly around me.

Before I know it I'm dropped from his arms though.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

"D-Don't be. I kind of snuggled closer. I think it's you Key."

Realizing what I said I quickly flee from the room, running to my room. I shut and lock the door behind me.

What the hell am I thinking? I barely know Key. Maybe it's because he saved my life and we have been hanging out a lot. He's sweet and nice. He's the only one who hasn't really pushed me.

I battle with myself like that for hours. Sitting in my room, music blasting. I don't even answer my door. I just think it all through.

After an entire day of thinking I finally come to a decision. Key is really the one I want. Everything has been pointing to it.

I finally come out of my room. Everyone is gathered around even Hyun Joong. They've been trying to get me out of my room all day.

"I've made up my mind," I say and walk over to Key, "You're the one I want."

I say and kiss him chastely and pull away.

He pulls me back to him and kisses me passionately, showing he accepts it. We pull away and smile at each other.

THE END!

Sorry there is no sequel either I want to work on my novel and this is getting in the way I feel bad for not updating. Sorry guys hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
